ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Binkatong/Mary Sue/Marty Stu Test!
For those of you who are unaware, there is a dreaded type of character known as a Mary Sue, or if male, Gary Stu. The definition of a Mary Sue is "An implausibly flawless/competent idealized character". For this reason, they are considered incredibly boring, and people tend to hate them quite a bit. Now, I've noticed that in the Ben 10 fandom on a whole, there are a whoooole lot of Sues/Stus. Not necessarily all on this site, though this wiki has its fair share (won't say who I'm thinking of). But yeah, if you want to find out if that character is possibly one of yours, there's a pretty good way to figure it out. The following is a Mary Sue Litmis Test, though it can be used for Marty Stus as well. Warning, the following quiz contains content that may not be suitable for younger children. Please only take this test is you are over the age of 13. '''If you cannot take the test, I can post some common Sue/Stu traits for you to compare your character to. INSTRUCTIONS Skip over the Original Fiction and RPG Character sections, but do fill out all other sections, including Fan Characters. To be fair, with the nature of this fandom, there are some things that you shouldn't check off on this test simply because they are considered normal in this universe. These include: *Is your character a crossbreed or hybrid of any kind? (Still check off subanswers that apply) *Does your character use magic in a typically non-magical universe? (This is a magic universe.) *Does your character have the ability to shapeshift? *Does your character alone have a weapon that... (anything involving Omnitrixes doesn't count here) *Does your character possess a unique trinket that is magical and/or has some special significance? (anything involving Omnitrixes doesn't count here.) *If the last question did not apply, does your character have a weapon or power that is just as good that of a canon character? (Omnitrixes and powers by species do not count here.) *Does your character carry around a trinket of some kind that's similar to and/or somehow relates to a canon character's previously-unique trinket? *Does your character belong to the Resistance/Rebellion/Elite or any other special/elite group? (Do not check off it said group is The Plumbers. Check off if it is another organization.) *Is your character's history remarkably similar to the history of a canon character? (Still check this off, but also subtract 2 points from the answer. Technically it's worth 3, but for this it's only 1.) *Is the story told all or mostly from your character's point of view? *Does your character get kidnapped by the bad guys? *If you create your own 'arc,' storyline, or plot event... Is your character vital to the resolution of the arc/plot? (All others of that subgroup can be checked off.) Here is the link (remember, it is recommended that you are '''13+ to visit this website): http://www.springhole.net/quizzes/marysue.htm If you have any questions, feel free to ask. My goal with having people take this test is not to make them feel bad, it is to encourage the creation of unique and interesting characters in series. Also, Just because the test says your character is a Sue doesn't necessarily mean that they are one. You may get a high score but have a fine character, because you have lots of things to balance them out that are't on the test. Also, a lot of what makes a Sue is how they're written, whether or not the universe seems to bend and contort itself in unrealistic ways to make the character seem "awesome". (And no, I'm not talking Alien X-style reality warping here.) So yeah. Character Scores Kristen: 18 Zynon: 70 (I'm not sure how did he do that) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Binkatong